


anything

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Marking, Masturbation, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: natasha romanoff x readerSummary: even the strongest wills can breakWarnings: masturbation, edging, begging, biting, toys, rough, bent over the office desk kinda sex, choking, overstimulation





	anything

****Natasha let out a quiet sigh as she threw another finished stack of paperwork to the pile of completed documents, already despising the overtime she’ll have to put in tonight to finish the paperwork before the project presentation with the international investors the next afternoon.

And beside her, you rubbed yourself through your drenched panties, eager for any friction to give you the release you yearned for while she was ignoring you.

_“Please, Natasha - I need you to touch me. I want to feel you to fill me up.” _You’ve been entertaining yourself for the past hour, masturbating and edging yourself, trying to get her attention.

She did her best not to look over at the temptation, but even from her peripheral, she could tell that you were three fingers deep. “Baby, the faster I finish this, the faster I can take you home and make you cum all night.”

By the redness in her cheeks, you could see just enough to know what you were doing, trying not to cave, but even the strongest wills have to break sometimes.

_“Come on, Mistress, I need you. I know you’re still packing even after fucking me during lunch, I’ll do anything.” _You gasped as you let yourself over the edge, cumming all over your hands and the chair. _“Anything.”_

Before you could even react, Natasha threw her current stack aside and pushed you against her desk, wrapping a single hand around your throat as she ripped your dripping underwear to the floor, the head of the strap-on sliding easily between your folds, letting out a low growl as she kissed you roughly, leaving marks all along your jaw and throat. “You’re such a dirty slut, cumming without permission like that - you’re lucky I haven’t strapped you into a belt for being so bad.”

After being ignored by her all night, all you could do was moan and lose yourself to her touch, rough kisses covering your chest before she slid the toy in, fucking you harder than ever before even though you were still sensitive from cumming.

You were so desperate for her touch and she would give it to you.

_“Nat - slow down, I’m still sensitive -” _All you could do was moan and gasp as she pounded into you, refusing to slow down even when your nails dragged down her back.

Even without seeing her face, you could tell Natasha rolled her eyes before wrapping her lips around your neck again, _“you wanna act like a slut, that’s how you’ll get treated. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t complain anymore.”_


End file.
